Fall Inlove With Music
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: In a cafe, listening to music when a random hot pink haired stranger sat with you. Not really unusual. That was until you realized that the guy infront of you is actually a famous vocalist of a very well-known band. Modern AU.. One Shot. NaLu..


_**Description:**_ _In a cafe, listening to music when a random hot pink haired stranger sat with you. Not really unusual. That was until you realized that the guy infront of you is actually a famous vocalist of a very well-known band. Modern AU.. One Shot. NaLu.._

…

* * *

 _RanRanRein14 is back! Witwit! As i always say, forgive me for all grammatical errors and mispelled words. I'm a Filipino which only means that English isn't my main language. I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hmm, they're actually good." I mumbled, humming the tone of the song i was currently listening to. It was a busy Sunday morning. Being a 17 year old senior student, i have time to spare since it's a weekend. Not wanting to spend it completely alone, drowning in self-pity, i decided to go out of my apartment to at least get a cup of coffee. Sitting at my favorite spot in the crowded Heaven's Sweet Cafe with my laptop up front, earphones plugged and a song by the famous band, Fairy Tail, playing is how i like to spend this Sunday morning.

I'm not really a music type of person. Although, i can sing quite well (according to my friends). I inherited my voice from mama, who died 7 years ago along with my love for music. It's just too painful, remembering the memories from which she was teaching me to the times we were singing together while playing the piano or guitar. If you were to ask me, i'm more of the creative or artistic type now. Drawing and writing is my stuffs lately. If you're wondering why i'm listening to music even though i claimed to be a non-music person, it's Levy's fault. She's my bestfriend since 7th grade. We have many common interests; love for books, sweets, romance and etc. We just hit off after a few days of hanging out. She's currently stalking the group just because her boyfriend is part of it. Some guy named Gajeel who also happens to be Fairy Tail's drummer. I met him twice and to be honest, i was shocked. Beyond shocked even. To think my sweet and nerdy bestfriend is dating a big, moody and pierced badboy. I wanted to bring her to a psychologist just to make sure she's alright and mentally stable but the blue haired girl just laughed at me! I kind of felt bad after meeting him the second time. He's a good guy. I can tell he really cares for my bestfriend. After confessing my doubts to Levy, she made me promise to listen to their songs! She knew i don't listen to music much but she still forced me! What kind of bestfriend does that?!

"Umm, miss?" My head snapped up hearing a voice call out to me. At least i thought it was me. Standing infront of me, with a cup of coffee in hand, is a hot and good looking pink haired guy. He's kind of weird, though. Wearing a black hoodie over his pink locks and sunglasses. He seems to be my age. If not, a year older.

"Uhh? W-What was that?" Blushing in embarrassment, i removed my left earphone and asked him to repeat what he said. I was so engrossed on my thoughts earlier that i failed to notice that this guy approached me and tried to catch my attention.

"I was asking you if i could sit with you? The other tables are already taken so i was hoping if i could just share with you?" He gestured to the rest of the cafe. Looking around, i found him telling the truth. I didn't even realized that the place was packed. Well, it is sunday..

"Oh.. umm, s-sure?" I agreed, slightly hesitant and uncertain. He may be cute but he's still a stranger. He may be a pervert or kidnapper for all i know.

"Thanks. Uhh, did i bothered you?" He pointed at my laptop that was still sitting on the table as if gesturing to it. Thanks to his actions, i remembered the other reason i'm here. To connect to the cafe's public wifi so i could finish up my papers that was due this friday. Great..

"N-No, you didn't. I was just surfing the net." I reasoned out, not wanting to share my forgotten homework.

"Is that so? Hey, what song are you listening to?" looking up from my laptop screen, i arched an eyebrow at his random question. What song?

"Huh?" He chuckled and pointed to his ear. By his actions, i realized that he was talking about my earphones. I was still wearing the right ear piece.

"Oh, i don't really know. My bestfriend suggested it to me." I didn't know how to react when he leaned forward, halfway through the table. My eyes widened when he took the other half of my earphones and plugged it on his left ear. What?!

"Hmm. This is our—i mean Fairy Tail's newest song, A Dragon's Love _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: i made it up!)._ " Narrowing my eyes at him, i tried to not show that i noticed his slip. Just who is this guy?

"Is that so. You know them?"

"Quite well. Are you a fan of Fairy Tail?"

"No, not really. They're really good, though." Was it just me or did i saw his shoulders slumped? Was he disappointed?

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. It was low and somewhat sad.

"Don't mind me. I'm not really into music so knowing a band is actually a good thing. Complimenting them means i appreciate their talent." I explained. A grin slowly grazed his lips as he leaned forward even more. I wanted to move back but his left hand was on my nape, holding me in place. At first, i thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. Instead, he tilted his head to whisper in my left ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" His voice was husky, sending shivers down my spine. I swear, i can hear him smirk when he saw how i reacted.

"I g-guess?" I stuttered, flushing red in embarrassment. The guy chuckled and leaned back, allowing me to breathe.

"Truth is, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He removed his shades, revealing the most mesmerizing pair of onxy eyes. He held out a hand which i was debating on accepting. Natsu Dragneel? That name sounds really familiar. But where have i heard of it? Wait..

"Natsu? As in Natsu of Fai-" i didn't have the chance to finish my sentence since he covered my mouth.

"Shhh. It's a secret, remember?" Once he retrieved his hand, i flashed him a guilty smile. I almost revealed his identity in public. Curse my loud mouth!

"S-Sorry.."

"It's alright. And your name is? Or do you want me to call you weirdo?" He smirked, bringing his cup of coffee near his lips to drink. My eyes twitched at that. Me? A weirdo? Says the guys who's wearing a hoodie and shades.

"Lucy. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." He almost choked hearing my last name.

"Heartfilia? You're Layla's daughter?" He hissed, coughing almost violently. I rolled my eyes at the pitiful sight, handing him a box of tissue that was present in the table we were sitting at.

"Yeah. You know my mom?" I asked awkwardly. I don't really want to talk about her. Especially in public. I still haven't gotten over her death yet.

"She's a music legend, right? A famous singer and pianist."

"It's a 'was' and 'once'. She died 7 years ago." Looking away, i corrected him. I knew Mama was famous, not just here in Japan but all over Asia.

"Oh, ummm. Sorry."

"It's alright." There was an awkward silence for almost a minute. That's what normally happens when you hit a sensitive topic.

"So, you know how to play a keyboard?" I raised my head to look at him. We was staring expectantly on me.

"My mom taught me before. Why?" I almost regretted my answer when a large grin spread on his lips. Just what is this guy planning?

"Great! You see, Erza, our band's keyboardist, is getting married in 4 months. She wanted someone to replace her." I gulped, knowing full well where this is heading.

"And?"

"And i was hoping if you want to take her place?" I knew it. A look of horror was evident on my facial expression but he still kept on smiling.

"W-What?"

"Luce, i want you to join my band." My eyes widened at his declaration and straight forward request. Did he just?

"But i haven't played for 7 years! I stopped loving music after my mom died." He chuckled, taking something out of his hoodie's pocket and placing them on the table. It was two tickets and a piece of paper with a cellphone number?

"I have here two VIP tickets with exclusive backstage passes. Also, here's my number. Text or call me when you decided to come." I looked at him questioningly.

"I told you. I don't like music anymore."

"I know. That's why i'm giving you these, weirdo."

"But-"

"I'm gonna make you fall inlove with it again." My heart skipped a beat hearing his words.

"W-What?"

"I'm gonna make you fall inlove with Music again, Luce. Mark my words." My first reaction was shock but it slowly softened. I'm honestly touched.

"God, you're persistent." I giggled, taking the tickets and piece of paper. His face instantly lightened at my actions.

"You can take a friend with you. I know you won't go alone that's why i gave you two." Rolling my eyes, i snorted. He's right. I wouldn't have come if i was going alone.

"I have a person in mind. When is this concert anyways?"

"Next Saturday. Text me what time you're going. And i mean it. I don't care if it's 11 pm or 3 am. I'll text back or answer your call. Got that, woman?" Mastering a giggle, i nodded.

"Yes, sir. Whatever you say." He leaned back on his seat and grinned at me. Wow, he's cute when he does that—urgh. Stop those thoughts, Lucy!

"I better go. I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

On the day of the concert, me and Levy were seated on the second row near the stage. I swear. I turned deaf since Levy kept on squealing beside me. When i invited her to come to the concert with me, she literally squeezed the air out of me. She was beyond excited. Ecstatic when she learned about Natsu's proposal.

Listening to Fairy Tail was great. They're really good. After the concert, me and Levy used our backstage passes and met up with Natsu. He led us to their lounge and met the whole gang. Gajeel Redfox, drummer. Erza Scarlet, keyboardist. Gray Fullbuster, bassist. Their manager was Makarov Dreyar. I also met the other crews back stage. Mira and Lisanna Strauss were the make-up artists, their brother Elfman, along with Jet, and Droy were the bodyguards. Laki, Evergreen, Juvia and Cana were incharge of the music. Freed and Bixclow on lights. Laxus on managing. Their were others but i forgot their names.

Chatting and laughing with Fairy Tail was fun. Watching them perform made me want to learn. After telling Natsu, he immediately spread the news to his friends and had Erza teach me. After 2 months, i was finally introduced in public. As the newest addition to Fairy Tail Family.. i felt warm and at home. At last. A family i can call my own..

* * *

A year had passed since my fateful encounter with a hot pink haired guy in Heaven's Sweet. He changed my life. Now, exactly 365 days after, me and Natsu decided to reminisce. I'm currently sitting on the same table, with a laptop up front and earphones plugged. Only this time, the other ear piece was on Natsu's. We listened to music and laughed all day long.

He kept his promise. With an added bonus. _He didn't just made me fall inlove with music, he even made me fall for him..  
_

Now it's my turn..

 **I'll make him fall for me as well..**


End file.
